(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a carpenter's combination plane blade, and more particularly to one blade combined with multiple accessories.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A carpenter's plane blade is always needed in manual plane on wooden materials, and proper plane blade together with accessories is selected depending on a work plane. Generally, the work plane varies according to changes in its area, angle, arc, slippage, weak joint depth and width . . . etc. To help efforts saving, fast and perfect plane work, selection of proper plane blade and its accessories is crucial.